Mary's For Sale
by MissTrory
Summary: Rory's school Chilton has their annual student council auction..auctioning?..the student council!...and well..look who's back just in time and with cash on hand!...t/r of course..CHAP 5 UP!! i got this one edited!..lol
1. Truth Or Dare?

Title: Mary's For Sale  
  
Author: Miss Vicky (duo_sama@hotmail.com) Disclaimer: so sad..but I don't own gilmore girls..or any of their characters..though I would like to get my hand on that Tristan..Chad Michael Murray.yummm! Author Notes: umm..i guess review if you want..its always nice to have feedback..don't be toooo mean..just constructive criticism =D  
  
Chapter 1.Trurth or Dare?  
  
Jess: come on Rory.piccck!!!!  
  
Rory: aww..Jess, we're in high school now! Aren't we a little too old for truth or dare?  
  
Jess: How come I'm the girlish one here? Just pick  
  
Rory: ugh..fine, umm, truth?  
  
Jess: Alright! Dare it is, dangerous!.*hehehehe*  
  
Rory: What! I didn't pick dare, I never said I picked dare!  
  
Jess: Yes you did.you just said it!  
  
Rory: Ugh.fine..you are soooo worthless!  
  
Jess: ookai.how bout I dare you to hike your skirt up and only have 2 well, fine maybe 3 buttons on your chilton uniform actually buttoned, and umm, how bout a little daring make up, and leave your hair down, with an exceptionally *sluttish* look?  
  
Rory: WHAT!! Are you crazy, I have my auction thing tomorrow! I don't need to be bought but some horny guy!  
  
Jess: yah, uhh, that's the point  
  
Rory: NO!  
  
Jess: ohh yesh, and you want to know why you're going to do this  
  
Rory: Yes, please tell me the insane reason as to why I am going to go along with this dare, when I didn't even choose dare in the first place  
  
Jess: You milady are going to go along with this dare because if you don't, guess whose going to be at your school having a little story telling about .*Jess whispers into her ear* (AN: I can't figure out a secret soo.just go along with it plz?)  
  
Rory: You wouldn't!..that's evil!.you're EVIL!!!..mean.!!!  
  
Jess: So, I'll drive you to school tomorrow my dear lady *smirks*  
  
Rory: Once I think of revenge..you just wait, remind me why you're my best friend now  
  
Jess: I think it's something along the lines of Lane is in Korea with her beloved Henry, and..well Dean was obviously out of the question, and I guess your only option left was lil ol sad me!  
  
Rory: Right.I knew I should have paired up with that crazy new guy that just came to town  
  
Jess: please you know you wanted me at that time!  
  
Rory: yah im sure..Am I that transparent, I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby! (AN: heheh..10 things I hate about you!..one of my favorite movies!)  
  
Jess: I'll see you tomorrow morning then darling!  
  
Jess walks out the door with a smirk on his face, leaving Rory to figure out how in the world she was going to get out of this. 


	2. Mom's No Help

The Next Morning:  
  
Lorelai: umm, Rory dear, my sweet, INNOCENT daughter.uhh why are you dressed, somewhat like you just got off the slut train?..Not that I don't approve, because I'm finding this funny, but?  
  
Rory: Jess, the new spawn of Satan has decided that this should be my outfit today for my auction!..isn't he kind?  
  
Lorelai: How exactly did he get you to end up wearing that?  
  
Rory: something along the lines as I picked truth, he said I picked dare, he kept talking, I said no, and here I am..oh wait I'm forgetting the most important part..BLACKMAIL!!!  
  
Lorelai: ohh..i see, well since I am your kind mother I'm going to help you! Don't you love me?  
  
Rory: REALLY? Oh I love you, I will buy you coffee, now how am I going to get out of this?  
  
Lorelai: I never said anything about getting you out of anything, I was just going to mention that you should bring you skirt up a little more, try for the smoky look for you eyes, and try to get rid of that teeny tiny bit of static you have!  
  
Rory: You teamed up with him! You evil mother, no more coffee for you! I'm scheming with Luke now!.do you think I'll get free coffee in the mix? Lorelai: You evil child (AN: I know..i seem to be attached to the word evil) I'm giving you to Satan in exchange for coffee  
  
Lorelai looks out the window and sees Jess about to dismount off his oh so godly motorcycle (AN: anybody know any good type of motorcycle, all I know is that they're incredibly pretty!)  
  
Lorelai: Honey.sweetie, uhh, sluttish looking girl over there  
  
Rory snaps out of her trance to glare at her mother  
  
Rory: What?  
  
Lorelai: as much as I hate to tell you, but you have a boy and a motorcycle out there waiting for you  
  
  
  
Jess walks in unnoticed  
  
Jess: why hello you pretty little thang..How you doin?  
  
Rory: ugh..this is your fault..you will paayy!!!!!  
  
Lorelai: off now, skiddadle, I'll see you later, and Jess.good work! *winks at Jess*  
  
Jess: yups, I'm a genius.Now come on Rory, or else you're going to be late, you need to get in early don't you, don't want that many people to see you before the auction  
  
Rory: *sighs* Fine.  
  
A grim face Rory and a smug looking Jess head for Chilton!  
  
AN: So whatcha think?? I know it's not that long or anything.but tell me what you think..i got the idea for this fanfic from a book called Slave Day..cute book..lol..anyway review if you have time!..me wants reviews!..And if you have any ideas..email me!.. duo_sama@hotmail.com  
  
Ohh..and there will be some Tristan in the next chapter ! 


	3. Back at Chilton

Chapter 3 : Back at Chilton  
  
Tristan Dugrey slapped at the alarm sleepily before finally giving up and stumbling blindly to the bathroom, where he was promptly blinded by the light. Where he stubbed his toe on the bottom drawer. Washing his face and doing his hair, he went through his military morning routine automatically. Then headed downstairs for breakfast, with the dreaded 'my son has sooo improved' parents.  
  
*mDugrey: Tristan's Mom .. dDugrey: Tristan's dad* (AN: I don't know what tristan's dad's name is soo.just work with me okai?)  
  
mDugrey: Hello Tristan  
  
Tristan: Mother  
  
DDugrey: so you arrived safely, how was the trip?  
  
Tristan: sorry to disappoint you but I arrived without scars, and I slept through the trip  
  
DDugrey: Tristan!  
  
Tristan: What? You expect me to just come back home, and everything's fine just like before? Wait, screw that, everything was just as crappy as it was before, so I'm sorry, but I don't feel like acting right now. But don't get too upset, I signed up for Drama as one of my courses. Anyways we wouldn't want to have Marie or Chantal, or whatever you secretaries name is to be upset that you won't be able to screw her! I'm outta here  
  
Ddugrey: YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME! I AM YOUR FATHER!  
  
Tristan: A father isn't someone who just gives you money Mr. Robert Janlen Dugrey!..aka DADDY DEAREST! So don't you dare call yourself my father, because I don't seem to have one. You're either too busy screwing your new secretary or the maid, or whoever it is you're busy with I don't even want to know.  
  
MDugrey: Tristan! Stop it! You just came back! How can you say such things!?  
  
Tristan: oh wouldn't you like to know where I learnt all of this, but it ain't just my dear father screwing round, you're too busy to notice or even care with the pool boy's new thong dance in your mind! This family is disgusting, it's just another high-class upper society, rich kid family or Harvard's elite society, well guess what? I want out.I had out at Military school, those people didn't give a damn bout me! Yah.well at least I changed, even though both of you, have not.now if you'll excuse me, wouldn't' want me to be late now would we?  
  
The Dugrey Parents hear the front door slam and an engine start. They look at each other and just shrug, I mean whose to deny what Tristan just wait, it was nothing but the truth after all.  
  
  
  
At Chilton: *Medina's Class*  
  
Mr. Medina: Now will you all take your seats, the bell is about to ring *brinnngg* (don't even ask me how a bell actually sounds*  
  
Now as I'm sure you've noticed, we have Tristan back, so I'm sure you'll all do your best to help him catch up with the assignments. Oh and tristan we have a test on Shakespeare's A Midsummer's Eve this Friday, so I'll give you another week and you'll write your test on the following Friday. Is that alright  
  
Tristan: Yes , uh, that's fine  
  
Mr. Medina: Now I'm sure as you've all noticed we have a few students missing from our class right now, so if you'll just wait patiently for a few minutes, I'm sure they'll call us down to the cafeteria for the auctioning to begin! Now just keep it quiet. I'll be right back.  
  
Medina heads out into the hallways looking for.yah..uhh..something ookai?  
  
Tristan turns to his side to talk to the girl behind him  
  
Tristan: Hey, what auction was Medina talking about? Girl: ohh, there's some student council auction  
  
The girl says this while licking her lips and twirling her hair seductively  
  
Tristan: Auction? What are they auctioning? Girl: Oh!..That's the fun part, their auctioning themselves  
  
The girl giggles and checks out Tristan's body for what must have been the 5th time. He winks at her obligingly and turns back around with a muttered *thanks*  
  
*Tristan's Pov* (AN: what's does pov stand for anyways?)  
  
Student auction.hmm.I wonder who is on the student auction!..ohh wait! RORY!.she's not in class, maybe just maybe.ohhh.thank god for parents after all!..yes. *end pov*  
  
Tristan opens his wallet to make sure all possible credit cards are in there, and the face of that old guy (AN: forgive me im canadian what do I know about the US money, I'm too busy looking at that stupid bird) staring up at him.  
  
THE PA GOES OFF *Would all students report to the Cafeteria please, the auctioning will begin in 15 minutes, late students will be given detention, thank you.*  
  
AN: I'm sorry I didn't do anything about the actual auction yet.but im kind of busy with exams coming up..and.yah..ish.ohh.yesh finally they put up new episodes of Gilmore Girls on the WB!!!.im soo happy..anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I know some of you have been asking for longer chapters .but.I will make them long .just read for now...=D 


	4. Just my lil note

This is just an author's note.cuz some of you peopos are kinda not so nice in leaving your reviews.cuz I knoe I might sound like some kinda baby right now..just read aight?  
  
See the point of a fanfic, is to be able to bend the characters to your will, now this is my first fanfic, so jamie and Mrs. Witter just chill out, cuz I know theres probably no way in hell that Jess would play truth or dare, but that's the point of the story, to make them have a lil fun, cuz I doubt id ever see an episode like that on tv.though it would be nice =D.newayz..about the Rory thing..it pisses me off that Rory is sometimes just sooo perfect, so I decided that for once she'd let herself live a little do that whole slut thing.just for one day.And also Lorelai I guess in my fic has been influenced in other fics I read I guess..hehehee.like the ones where she wants her daughter to just live a little and you know do a stupid thing here and there.because that's how she was, so since finally the new episodes of Gilmore girls have finally come out I've been able to see Lorelai again.But anyways thanks for all those sweet reviews guys.just those two reviews kinda pissed me off.soooo maybe I'm not that good of a writer because I can't accept criticism..ohh well..there's always?.umm.just reading the fanfics.but im gonna finish this one..cuz im those of you that reviewed would kill me if I stopped..hehehe. Thanks sooo much for the reviews guys!..that was sooo nice!.lol..made me sooo happy!  
  
REMEMBER.IT'S A FANFIC.totally fictionally..i doubt any of this would happen.. Ohhh..and I heard my husbadn Chad Michael Murray (lol..jks I soo wish) is coming back for a few episodes..but I have nooo idea.if anybody knows..pleaseee tell!!! 


	5. Going Once, Going Twice, SOLD!

AN: I just thought I'd give you a heads up on Jess, because dodgerluv thanks for your review, I totally missed out that fact.. So everyone reading this story, Jess has applied and gotten into Chilton and using the trust fund set up for him by his Grandfather on his mother's side he is able to pay for Chilton and that would be why he's driving Rory to Chilton on his Honda VFR Interceptor (thanks to an anonymous that goes by my two cents =D ) thanks a lot! Also thanks sooo much for the reviews..they make me like kinda hyperish happy..lol..my friend is on the phone with me right now and she's like. you sound happy =D..so thanks guys!  
  
Well lets see how long I can make this chapter before I get kicked off the comp  
  
Oh..and also I thought I'd add in a dedication..i want to dedicate this story to my two bests.Natalia and Melissa =D..lol  
  
Chapter 4: Going once, Going twice, SOLD!  
  
In the cafeteria all the Chiltonites are sitting in the seats set up for them around tables that have refreshments and food (AN: it's Chilton.it's rich right?) On the stage right now is Paris who is rushing around and gathering a list of those people who are going to be auctioned.  
  
Paris: Excuse me, if I could just have everyone's attention then we'll just begin the Student Auction  
  
The Chiltonites start to actually shut up and look at Paris with almost full attention (AN: teenagers, what you expect..hehee)  
  
Paris: All the profits made by this auction will go towards the kids in local charity home in Harvard. The rules of this auction is that the bidding starts at $100 (AN: exactly how rich are the Chiltonites?) and the minimum increment for each bid is $50. Also once you have bought your *slave* you can't order them to do anything crude, like any sexual favours or anything like that. If so then you can and may be suspended. Well let's get the auction started shall we? Oh and also you can not buy more then one slave. I'll give you a list right now so you can figure out who you will bid on. The students being auctioned are, Francie Puff, Ashley Lotoire, Brendan Mund, Rory Gilmore, Madelaine ----, Louise ---, James Leoung, (paris goes on.I can't think of any more names..) So let the auction begin!  
  
Here a podium and a gravel is brought out for Paris, Paris starts calling out the names of the auctionees (?) and they one by one come out and sit on the chair. The moment Rory walks out you hear a loud chorous of whistles and the regular hoots and cat calls. She quickly scans the crowd and finds Jess eyes giving him a dirty look that tells him that somehow he is so going to pay for this. Taking her sleep she wills her face to get rid of that darn blush that rose to her cheeks.  
  
*okai, I can't be bothered to auction every one off, so we're just going to get on to Rory's auctioning part..sorri*  
  
Paris: Going once, Going twice SOLD!!  
  
Louise walks back to her seat and sits down looking pleased, as her flavor of the week has outbidded everyone else with $500  
  
Paris: Next we have Rory Gilmore, any bids starting at $100?  
  
Paris looks at Rory sympathetically, as her and Rory are friends now, and Rory had explained everything about Jess this morning. *she also thought this would parshly make up for laughing her butt off in the morning*  
  
*just random guys, the regular pimp* John: $100! Austin: $150 Brad: $300 Kevin: $500 John: $550  
  
At this point Rory started to shoot looks of desperate help at Jess, after all he was the one who got her into this mess, so he had to get her out after all, right?.There was also something of a tussle with the guys in the middle of the caf, where John and Austin had started to get into a fist fight  
  
Jess (AN: since in my story he is totally loaded.uhhh he is loaded because his grandfather gives him money?) decided that it was tiem to step in, and be Rory's Knight in Shining Armour  
  
Jess: $1000  
  
The tussle stopped and all heads turned towards Jess in astonishment. Tristan's eyes studied Jess critically, so many questions running through his head. While Tristan was studying Jess, Rory had caught Jess' eye and it was hard for anybody to miss the smile and understanding exchanged between them. Tristan just looked at them jealousy. Paris thought that it was about time to close the auction since Rory was the last auctionee.  
  
Paris: alright, any other bids, going once, going twice- But she was stopped when Tristan shouted $5000  
  
Now all those who were unaware that he was back, was informed. Who could forget the former King of Chilton, of course they hadn't really totally cared about him, but no one could forget him, because he was Tristan Dugrey, the King, their God.(I know..gay.) Rory's eyes searched the cafeteria for that familiar voice, until blue clashed with blue. There was a wonder evident in her eyes, questioning him as to why he was bidding for her. Tristan's eyes showed nothing, trained for countless years to be an unemotional robot, just smiling, and being polite, this was easy for him.  
  
Paris suddenly remembered where she was  
  
Paris: Alright, any other bidders?..Going once Going Twice *Rory's eyes returned to Jess and begged for him to bid for her, she knew he had the money, but Jess just had on his calm face and it was obvious that he wasn't going to make a higher bid. SO she watched as he turned back around to study Tristan* Alright..SOLD!  
  
Alright that ends the auction for this period, now  
  
Rory: Wait, Paris! SHAME ON YOU!..you forgot to auction yourself  
  
Paris flustered, whirled around to stare at Rory who had just stood up on her seat. All she found was a satisfied smirk of revenge though.  
  
Rory: Guess we're even now huh? *she smiles happily*  
  
Paris left the podium and handed the gravel over to Rory while hissing in her ear.*you're going down Gilmore* Rory didn't really pay attention, because they were good friends by now, and figured it was a harmless threat.  
  
Rory: Now as the last person being auctioned, we'll open the bids at $100, any takers  
  
Before anyone could say anything Jamie (AN: who had just transferred to Chilton because after the Christmas that was spent with his parents and Paris he decided that he wanted to attend the same school as Paris) said $1000 and glared at any guys that he thought might bid on *his* Paris.  
  
Rory: Alright, going once, going twice, anymore bids? Alright. SOLD!  
  
Paris stalked up to Rory and took the gravel from her with a relieved look on her face. Rory just smiled innocently.  
  
Paris: All of those who have bought a *slave* please report to the stage now, to pick up your possession. Have either cash or a check ready. If anyone fails to pay, then the next highest bidder will have a chance at purchasing either him or her. This auction is now finished!  
  
With that Paris slammed the gravel onto the podium, and headed over the Rory.  
  
Paris: What was that?  
  
Rory: aww, come on Paris, you got the second highest bid, and besides this means you get to spend more time with JAAAMMIIEE  
  
Paris: Yah.true, Hey! I never knew Tristan was back!..hmm.  
  
Rory: Tell me bout it, I could have fainted when I heard him, I mean 5000 dollars, (AN: also if the prices are too high.remember I'm from Canada, I have cheap money =D) ugh..I'm going to kill Jess, I know he could have outbid him.  
  
Jess: talking about me again Rory? Just can't resist me huh?  
  
Rory: ugh, Why didn't you beat Tristan's bid??? Now I'm going to be stuck with him allll day.hmm..I wonder if he's changed?..This is alll your fault you know that right? Just wait, hmm.I need to think of revenge.Paris you'll help me right?  
  
Paris: sure no prob, I live to see Jess tortured  
  
Jess: You two seriously scare the hell out of me, I even found that list that you two made once, now that was freaky. Anyways, I don't need to be scared right now, I'll meet you for lunch alright Rory?  
  
Rory: Sure, yay!..I get dibs on the motorcycle!  
  
Jess: NO! there is nooo way I'm letting you drive my motorcycle.  
  
Rory: But you owe me!  
  
Paris: Hey guys I got to head over to the paying table, I'll see you in English alright Rory?  
  
Rory: yah, ookai bye Paris!  
  
Jess: bye!..go have fun with Jamie!  
  
Paris: Shut up!  
  
Rory: I calll the motorcycle that special Honda VFR Inceptor *Rory sighs dreamily*  
  
Jess: okai look how about this, I'll take you out for lunch I'll buy you coffee, but I'm driving, and I'll let you take it on the way home, and I'll drive you car ookai?  
  
Rory: YAY!.I'd do my happy dance, but then I think my shirt would reveal wayyyy too much!  
  
Tristan who had been observing them during the whole time, managed to turn away from her and go up to the Table to pay his $5000 *but it's worth it*  
  
Tristan: Paris!  
  
Paris: Tristan!.soo I see you're still head over heels about Rory Gilmore!  
  
Tristan was surprised to see that Paris was actually smiling about that, but he quickly recovered himself.  
  
Tristan: n-noo, why would you say that?  
  
Paris: The whole school can tell Tristan, and the only reason Jess didn't' outbid you is because he knew too. That's alright though, I don't really have time to listen to you deny everything. Now are you paying by cash of check?  
  
Tristan: I think I'll do check *ah..his name is Jess* SO her and this Jess guy..are they..umm..  
  
Paris look at him amused that he was stuttering, the once cool, unmovable Tristan Dugrey was stuttering about a girl, deciding to help him out she replied  
  
Paris: No, they used to date, but now their like brother and sister, but if you hurt her.Jess will kill you, along with Luke.  
  
Tristan: Luke?.ahh..the coffee place, I remember.Well I guess I'll see you in English, *he smiled happily*  
  
Paris: yah, I'll see you there, along with Rory and Jess, but I suppose you already knew that Rory was in that class.  
  
Paris wrote something down in the notebook she was holding, and placed the check in the metal container. While she was doing that, Jamie approached her from behind and grabbed her waist.  
  
Jamie: Hey babe!..  
  
Paris gasped and turned around  
  
Paris: Jamie!..don't do that *he chuckled* ohh and Jamie, this is Tristan, Tristan, Jamie  
  
Tristan and Jamie exchanged the required formalities, and Tristan announced that he was going to go and find his slave..  
  
RORY AND JESS  
  
Rory: Oh nooo!..save me!..if he's still the same Tristan as before I will sooo die!  
  
Jess: What?  
  
Rory: He's heading this way ! NO!!  
  
Tristan approached them and saw that Rory glanced his way, their eyes met and he gave her his traditional (oh soo cute) smirk.  
  
Tristan: Hello Rory *smirking still*  
  
  
  
AN: Ookai? What did ya all think? This one is much long then all the other ones..at least I think it is..but is it good, bad, total crap *hope not* Review!..give me ideas if you want, constructive criticism *grrrr* hehehee.thanks for reading the story!!!!  
  
Mucho Luvs! 


	6. Changes

AN: ookies.for this chapter since I've had some complaints about grammar and the author notes.I'll try to fix up the grammar, and I'll keep the author notes to myself =D.lol.also the grammar, if you really have a problem with it.uhh..that's kinda because I write the way someone would normally talk not all spelt out like "It is, or because" all the time.so sorry about that.anyways..thanks for the review.and I know.Jamie is college!.tooo bad..he's now just gone back in time and is in high school.cuz I don't really want to take that whole part out, or get some other guy to bid on her. I know..i'm lazy, but I'll start reading over the stories, and I'll go bug one of my friends to as well.Oh, and I'll try to expand on scenes, put in all the other characters POV *which I now know what it means..hehehe*.but thanks for reading! Much Luv.. Hope you like the next chapter Oh! And thanks to *starshollow* for Louise and Madelaine's last names!  
  
Chapter 5: Changes  
  
Tristan: Hello Rory  
  
Rory: Tristan! How was military school? Oh and this is Jess. Jess, Tristan.  
  
Jess and Tristan just nodded at each other. Both sizing the other up before they smirked at each other. Rory watched this scene critically, almost as if she feared that there would be some sort of fight, because she knew that Jess was a little protective over her. He was like her big brother! She cleared her throat nervously, and both guys turned towards her.  
  
Rory: umm  
  
Rory wrung her hands together, unsure of what to say.  
  
Tristan: Well, I just came over here to say hi, and pick up my slave. Didn't you miss me Mary? Well, actually I'm not sure if the name fits anymore, maybe I should be calling you Magdalene instead.  
  
While he said this, Tristan looked Rory up and down in a seductive way. She blushed a light shade of red, but apparently things do change, because a year ago she would have been a tomato with brown hair. Rory looked at him amused. Jess watched this whole thing suspiciously. *Everyone can see how much this guy likes Rory, I doubt Rory knows it. * Jess thought to himself, still watching the two.  
  
Rory: Hmm.. well I think you can stick with the Mary for now, I might have changed but not that much. I'm only wearing this, because someone who had to show his girly and not so strait side decided to play truth or dare.  
  
Tristan: hmm..I wonder if I'm going to like Magdalene better then Rory, I have a few things that we could do to show me your new Magdalene personality *he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively*  
  
Rory: ugh, how about no! I might be dressed like this for one day, and remember one day only, but in no way has my personality changed, I'm not a slut. I see you haven't changed.  
  
Tristan flinched as she said those last words, after all that time off at military school in North Carolina, miles away from his Rory, he felt saddened that she still thought he was the picture-perfect player Tristan Dugrey.  
  
Tristan: Whoa! Rory, calm down, I was only kidding, I know that you're not a slut.  
  
Rory: I'm sorry, I've just been a little touchy, you don't know how many guys who came up to me in the morning and asked me to bed. Not even a date first! Ugh..  
  
Rory pretended to be annoyed by the fact, but the twinkle of amusement in her eyes gave away that she was just kidding around. Tristan smiled at the new Rory, she said she hadn't changed that much, but to him it seemed as though she had, because his old Rory wasn't as bold as that. He liked this Rory, she was more confident with herself, but not a snob.  
  
Tristan: Well my dear slave, shall we get to class?  
  
Falling into the act Rory replied *we shall good sir.* and as a friendly gesture slipped her arm into the outstretched crook of his elbow. They shared a smile and headed off to the direction of the English room. *I guess he really has changed, the old Tristan probably would have come up to me, tried to smack my butt and asked me into the janitor's closet with him.* Rory was thinking to herself when Tristan nudged her.  
  
Rory: What? Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?  
  
Tristan: Nah, I was just watching you, you seem kind of out of it. What were you thinking about?  
  
Rory: umm, nothing really, just some school stuff.  
  
Tristan nodded, not really believing her, but he didn't think it was his business to pry into. Suddenly Rory looked up at him and smiled brightly.  
  
Rory: Come on, I'll race you to class!  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Tristan watched for a second as she weaved her way through the crowds of Chiltonites, before coming to his senses and started to try to get passed all the people who were starting to file out of the cafeteria. He finally caught up to her after brushing off those who were part of the crowd he was with before. Rory watched as he panted, his breath coming out in short gasps.  
  
Rory: Tristan, are you okay?  
  
Tristan: yeah *he huffed a bit* okay, I'm fine now  
  
Rory looked at him, and laughed as he started to straighten up. His elbows were resting on his knees, and he slumped against the locker.  
  
Rory: Sooo, what took you so long?  
  
Tristan just shot her a glare.  
  
Tristan: Well being the beloved Chiltonite that I am, people decided to slap me on the back, try to talk to me on the way. I think some girl actually flung herself at me, and I mean literally!  
  
Rory: Awww, but that just comes with being you doesn't it?  
  
Tristan: Yah, and you know you want me Mary. You can't deny it. Now what happened to your clothes? They went back to Mary style.  
  
He looked at her, appreciating the fact that her shirt was buttoned up and her skirt was back down to her regular length.  
  
Rory: Well since you decided to take that long, I decided that I'd go and changed, since Jess' dare didn't say anything about staying in the outfit the whole day.  
  
Tristan looked at her in disbelief, after growing up with girls who took about 5 hours just to find clothes and then another 5 to put the clothes on and apply their layers and layers of makeup, she was still such a mystery to him.  
  
Tristan: Then why is the make up still there?  
  
Rory: Ohh, I didn't have time to take it off, because some girl walked into the bathroom with her friends saying that she just saw Tristan Dugrey coming down the hall. So I thought I'd come and see if you would actually make it here.  
  
Tristan: Well I did, and now my slave, I wonder what shall i have you do? *he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips*  
  
Rory: Ugh, Tristan! You heard what Paris said about the rules, but I will lend you my notes if you need them, just to return the favor that you did for me when I first started Chilton.  
  
Tristan looked at her as she smirked, one that was actually quite like his own smirk. She just had to bring up the fact that he had been such a jerk to him. Thank god she was giving him another chance, or at least what seemed to be another chance. He looked at her apprehensively.  
  
Tristan: Hey, um, Rory. Do you think we could try to be friends again? This time I won't screw up.  
  
Rory looked at him for a moment then broke out into a smile.  
  
Rory: Of course!  
  
She gave him a friendly hug, but pulled away much too soon for Tristan's liking.  
  
Rory: I think you've changed; now you've just got to prove it. Let's get to class.  
  
Rory and Tristan shared another smile, walked into class, took seats beside each other and waited for the bell to ring, since classes were starting late today due to the auction.  
  
AN: Well! What did you think? I actually really like this chapter, I also worked harder on this, though it isn't that long!..Sorry about that, but I'm going to send this to my friend, have her read it over, and then I'll post it. The grammar and everything should be better now!.Review! and don't worry, I gave up being pissed about being flamed. I'm just going to try to listen to the criticism, and not take offense *grrr*. Well REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!  
  
Much Luv  
  
Oh and if you still think I need another person to read over it bsides just Melly-poo, I can try getting natalianas to read it =D 


End file.
